1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an auxiliary radiotherapy equipment, and more particularly to an innovative one which is involved with a human tissue radiation protector with auxiliary method of radiotherapy.
2. Description of Related Art
A tissue expander is mainly used for expanding the human tissue, and structurally comprised of an elastic capsular bag (and/or a syringe connected to the capsular bag). According to the operating method of conventional tissue expander, a capsular bag is implanted under the skin of patients, and when necessary, filled with a predefined amount of (depending on the skin status and tolerance of patients) solution (e.g.: physiological saline) or air, so as to expand gradually the skin for skin transplantation or placing specific object under the skin (physiological saline bag or silica for false breast or breast enlargement).
Secondly, as illustrated in US patent publication No. 20080033471 “Device System And Method For Tissue Displacement Or Separation”, an airbag unit is implanted surgically into the human body, and then expanded by means of air injection to separate the human tissues or organs for subsequent medical activities. Such airbag unit is made of absorbable materials, so it is not required to be taken out after implantation; yet, it can only separate the human tissues or organs other than accurately locating and detecting their position (special imaging method is required), so it is not suitable for high-accuracy radiotherapy.
When radiotherapy is applied to tumor(cancer cells), some normal cells close to the tumor(cancer cells) will be affected; according to the prevailing practice, the physician in charge of radiotherapy is obliged to control the radiation incidence angle and dosage, but finding it difficult to avoid damage against normal cells.
If the tumor and normal cells could be fully separated, it is possible theoretically to reduce the damage against normal cells when conducting radiotherapy against cancer cells; however, as disclosed in aforementioned US patent, it is difficult to locate securely the airbag unit, leading to poor effect of radiotherapy; also, there lacks of a radiation protector unit that can separate the cancer cells and normal cells for radiotherapy treatment.